


Свадебное платье, цветы и дядюшка Кенни

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Драббл по ключу "Свадебное платье, цветы, дядя Кенни"





	Свадебное платье, цветы и дядюшка Кенни

\- Значит, женитесь? – негромко с усмешкой спросил Кенни и закурил. Его загорелое до черноты лицо с глубокими морщинами окуталось сизым облаком. Правый глаз от дыма щурился сильнее левого, и оба они, холодно-серые, прозрачные, смотрели в упор. Кенни перекатывал сигарету длинными пальцами с выступающими узловатыми суставами и глубокими старыми шрамами, пепел сыпался на столешницу.  
\- Женимся, - в тон ему тихо ответил Эрвин, выдержал цепкий ледяной взгляд, который, казалось, сдирал кожу с лица.  
\- Но той неделе? Ну-ну, - протянул Кенни и стряхнул сигарету на поднос подле аккуратных, идеальных, как с картинки в кулинарной книге, кусков яблочного пирога с корицей. Щедро плеснул себе в чашку кофе терпкого коньяка, потянуло смолой, орехом и переспелыми фруктами. Кенни откинулся на спинку, длинные худые ноги закинул на сиденье соседнего кресла. Теперь на его старых потертых сапогах играли тени от листвы. Он отвернулся от Эрвина и смотрел с веранды вдаль, туда, где у блестящей на солнце реки Ривай развешивал на просушку белоснежное белье, и оно медленно покачивалось на свежем ветру. Ривай стоял по щиколотку в траве и у его коленей колыхались бутоны ярко-красных, пронзительно-ярких маков.  
\- Маковое поле. Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Кенни, шумно прихлебывая кофе. Он явно думал о торговле опиумом. И о том, что в подвале этого игрушечного белого домика с мансардой и треугольной зеленой крышей можно хранить оружие. – Ты точно не хочешь долю в моем бизнесе? Был бы свадебный подарок.  
Он опять пристально посмотрел на Эрвина прозрачными, льдистыми глазами с черными стрелами ресниц. Его взгляд с нехорошим прищуром был удивительно похож на взгляд Ривая. Как-никак Кенни был родственником – нелюбимым дядюшкой, что горько пах порохом, кровью и выпивкой. И его чудесный семейный бизнес – наркотики, оружие и заказные убийства – был не для Эрвина.  
\- Мы откроем чайную лавку и кондитерскую.  
\- Чайную? - Кенни сухо хохотнул и хлопнул ладонью по стулу так, что звякнула посуда. – И это мой любимый племянничек, мой Крысеныш, станет печь пироги и торговать чаем?  
\- Он хотел бы, - мягко заметил Эрвин, и они оба снова глянули на Ривая, который в светлой рубашке, казалось, растворялся в лучах света, выверенными четкими движениями он встряхивал, расправлял простыни, подымался на носки, тянулся и перекидывал ткань через веревку. Он всегда красиво двигался, маленького роста, но хорошо сложенный, с широкими плечами и сильными жилистыми руками. Он хранил в сундуке под кроватью на мансарде винтовку, оптический прицел, кастет и револьвер с царапинами на дуле и барабане. Но хотел печь пироги, пить чай, вести домашнее хозяйство и ходить на реку удить рыбу и может даже завести кота и большую сторожевую собаку. 

Три года назад Риваю поручили убрать Эрвина, издали вышибить мозги на конференции по защите прав человека, заткнуть его, молодого и амбициозного, лезущего в политику и популярного, слишком правильного и честного. Эрвин до сих пор помнил тот дождливый осенний день – ботинки мокрые, зонтик позабыл в гостинице, волосы растрепались. К нему у входа в здание мэрии подошел невысокий человек с мокрыми черными волосами, с каплями на бритых висках, с глазами – как холодный дождь. Человек молча схватил Эрвина за рукав плаща и потащил прочь закоулками, заставил перелезть через мусорные баки, затащил в подвал у пивнушки. Дернул Эрвина за воротник, чтобы наклонился, и быстро зашептал на ухо, касаясь мокрыми от дождя прохладными губами. Это был Ривай. Он не смог спустить курок, он долго наблюдал за Эрвином в оптический прицел и пальцы впервые в жизни дрожали.  
\- Чувствую, - сказал он тогда, - если кто и сделает этот чертов мир лучше – так это ты. И я тебе помогу. Ты не справишься сам, дурень наивный.  
Он стал тенью Эрвина, легко влился в его жизнь, пропитал каждый его день, как вода сухой песок в пустыне. Он был тих, строг, мрачен и незаменим. Он охранял Эрвина днем всегда и везде и ночью – в сиреневых тенях спальни он был рядом, спал, свернувшись на кресле, или бодрствовал и смотрел неотрывно, как Эрвин задремывает. Он позволял целовать свои прохладные сильные пальцы, шершавые от мозолей. Он позволял обнимать себя, хоть и подрагивал, мышцы напрягались, тело становилось каменным – он не привык к ласке. Он не привык, что от его близости у другого человека сердце стучит тяжело и часто.

\- Платьишко сшили подвенечное? – пьяненько смеялся Кенни и все подливал себе коньяку, в его бороде запутались крупинки пепла. – С фатой, с оборочками? Как представлю своего Крысеныша в свадебном платье, так ржу, чуть не писаюсь, честное слово! Надо же, мой родной племянник в жопу дает мужику, да еще и замуж выходит!  
\- Он женится, а не замуж выходит. Мы так решили, - очень тихо, но твердо возразил Эрвин, на его плечи легли тяжелые ладони Ривая, он чувствовал дыхание на своей макушке и запах свежего чайного листа, чистой речной воды и дождя. – Фата – для меня. А платья не будет. Будут светлые смокинги.  
Кенни поперхнулся, закашлялся и даже ноги снял с кресла. Он некоторое время молчал и только нервно покуривал новую сигарету, лицо его сделалось серьезным. Наконец он затушил окурок и протянул к ним обе руки со словами:  
\- Поздравляю. Я буду отцом жениха и невесты. Но дорогих подарков от меня не ждите, не заслужили еще, щенки.


End file.
